


Crush, Part Deux

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam has a crush on Gabriel, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel has a crush on Adam's freckles, M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Adam’s fault. Not really. It wasn’t his fault that Gabriel was told the best jokes or had the funniest stories. It wasn’t his fault that the middle archangel was so handsome. It wasn’t his fault that Gabriel flirted with everyone and everything. And it certainly wasn’t his fault when he found himself almost addicted to Gabriel’s presence and craving those times when their hands would brush together in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush, Part Deux

It wasn’t Adam’s fault. Not really. It wasn’t his fault that Gabriel was told the best jokes or had the funniest stories. It wasn’t his fault that the middle archangel was so _handsome._ It wasn’t his fault that Gabriel flirted with everyone and everything. And it certainly wasn’t his fault when he found himself almost addicted to Gabriel’s presence and craving those times when their hands would brush together in passing.

 

He’d spoken to Michael and Lucifer and Sam and they’d all given him their blessing to tell Gabriel and explore his attraction within reasonable bounds.

 

To be honest, Adam hadn’t really expected Gabriel to return his feelings. Not at first, not ever. He had expected Gabriel to be kind about it, though, and maybe ask him out like Sam had when Michael had crushed on him, or to at least let him down gently and perhaps promise him they could still be friends.

 

What he hadn’t expected, though, was Gabriel asking him, “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

***

 

Adam freezes. His cheeks color in shame and he lets his eyes fall closed. He can’t believe that he was _stupid_ enough to think he’d catch the attention of someone like Gabriel.

 

“Aw, Adam Bear, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asks.

 

His voice is kind, but Adam knows better. The archangel is _mocking_ him now, and he’s never been more humiliated. Adam feels tears gathering in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. “Don’t call me that,” he hisses.

 

Then he’s being pulled against Gabriel’s side, and he struggles a little because he’s so mad at Gabriel that he doesn’t want anything to do with him, but Gabriel is so soft and warm and he smells like candy and Adam can’t bring himself to pull away.

 

“That’s it,” Gabriel soothes as Adam starts to calm down. “Now, you wanna tell me why you freaked out on me?”

 

Adam growls. He decides that he doesn’t care how good Gabriel smells and pulls away. “I told you something very personal and your answer was, ‘what do you want me to do about it?’ You could have at least been polite about it and said, ‘You know what, Adam, I don’t really feel the same way but let’s be friends.’”

 

Gabriel frowns. “But I really did want to know what you wanted me to do. How can I make you happy if I don’t know what you want?”

 

Adam blushes for an entirely different reason. “You want to make me happy?”

 

Gabriel smiles softly. “Of course I want to make you happy.”

 

Adam can’t help but smile back. “So, does this mean that you like me back?”

 

This time, it’s Gabriel’s turn to blush. “Well, you always laugh at my jokes even when no one else does, and you’ve got these freckles that look just like my favorite constellation and-”

 

“You noticed my freckles?” Adam asks. It comes out as more of a squeak than a question, because he’d never noticed Gabriel getting close enough to see the light dusting of freckles dotting his nose and his cheeks.

 

Gabriel is silent for a long moment. “No?” He tries, but it’s the most unconvincing thing Adam’s heard since that time Michael had shown up with purple skin, violet hair, and a pair of amethyst overalls claiming that aliens had landed and turned every bit of grass in a two-mile radius neon purple.

 

Adam laughs, because it’s really the only thing he can do, and soon enough Gabriel is laughing too, the vibration of it echoing through every point of connection between their bodies and making Adam feel safe and warm and _loved._

 

“So, is that a yes?” Adam asks after a while.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel answers as he covers Adam’s hand with his own. “It’s a yes.”


End file.
